Twilight
by Solosorca
Summary: Eiji wants to re-make Twilight. It goes as well as you'd expect.


I apologise to everyone

* * *

"Oishi~!" Eiji sang, jumping onto his partner's back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

To his credit, Oishi didn't jump too much and the jolt from having Eiji jump on his back hid it well.

"I've just read this amazing book and we should definitely make a film of it!" Eiji said, excitement oozing out of him.

"Which book?" Oishi asked, his mind buzzing with how they were going to convince the rest of the Seigaku regulars to join in and all the things that could possibly go wrong.

"It's called Twilight," Eiji replied, "it's about this girl who falls in love with a vampire and-"

"Kikumaru! Oishi!" Tezuka snapped from the other side of the court. "You're playing Fuji and Kawamura now!"

"We'll talk about this after practice," Oishi promised.

"Yeah! Now, let's go destroy those two!"

* * *

Later, after practice, they were sat around a table in a restaurant with Fuji (who had thought the whole venture was a good idea- or at least a good laugh) and Echizen (who had been tempted with free food).

"Whose the main character?" Fuji asked, a pad of paper in front of him to jot down notes.

"She's called Bella," Eiji replied, "she's kinda weird and awkward. Like Ochibi."

"Hey!" Echizen, who had been glaring out the window, snapped.

"So, Echizen is playing Bella," Fuji said, writing it down.

"I'm not!" Echizen argued, but his opinion wasn't important.

"Next we need Edward," Oishi said, he'd received a crash course in everything Twilight on the walk over to the restaurant.

"Tezuka?" Fuji suggested, shooting a look at Echizen, who turned pink and glared.

"He'd be perfect!" Eiji cried. "How do we convince him though?" he asked, turning to Oishi. "Oishi?"

"Oh," Oishi said, thinking. If he was honest, he felt quite bad dragging Tezuka into this. This really wasn't the kind of thing Tezuka would appreciate.

"Does this Bella person play tennis?" Echizen asked pulling Oishi out of his thoughts.

"No," Eiji replied, "she likes reading."

"I'm not doing it if she doesn't play tennis!"

"If I re-write the script, will you wear whatever costume I put you in without complaint?" Fuji asked, before Eiji could whine at Echizen.

"No maid outfits."

"Fine. Deal?"

"Okay, fine," Echizen grumbled.

"I'm not sure we can get Tezuka to play Edward," Oishi said.

"Okay, you should be him then!" Eiji said brightly, as if loosing his idea leading man was no big deal. "You're handsome and cool!"

Oishi felt himself turn red and he nodded. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Fuji said, writing down Oishi's name next to Edward's.

"We'll drag in other people when we need them," Eiji said, "for the other characters and stuff. I'll be the director."

"And I'll film it," Fuji said.

* * *

Somehow, over the next few days, they managed to cobble together a few scenes. No matter how much they tried, Ryuuzaki-sensei refused to help them get permission to film in the school, so they had to improvise. A quick re-write and the fateful biology lesson became a cookery class and was filmed in Fuji's kitchen.

The newly written scene went fairly well. Oishi did most of the cooking whilst Echizen sulked and read his lines flatly. There was one problem- a problem that had been evident from the start.

Oishi and Echizen had no chemistry what-so-ever.

"Cut! Cut! You're supposed to be in love!" Eiji cried in despair as the iconic meadow scene. They didn't have a meadow, so they were filming on Echizen's lawn once he'd made sure that his father was going to be nowhere near the house all day.

"But we're not in love," Echizen pointed out flatly. "No offense," he added to Oishi.

"We should have convinced Tezuka," Fuji said quietly behind Eiji, but he ignored him.

"Oishi's perfect as Edward!" he insisted.

"Then swap me out," Echizen said, getting to his feet and brushing off his clothes.

"People are going to notice if Bella changes to another person!" Eiji complained.

"We can re-shoot," Fuji chipped in, "it hasn't taken long to film what we have."

"Who should we get?" Eiji asked, "Momo?"

Echizen and Fuji shared a look.

"How about you?" Echizen said. "You know the books inside out."

"Echizen wouldn't have got this far without your coaching," Fuji agreed. "And you and Oishi have a lot of chemistry."

Back on the lawn, Osihi was turning redder and redder at the prospect of acting with Eiji. Clearly, he was coming to realise that he'd have to kiss his doubles partner. At least, he reasoned, it was less trouble than kissing Echizen.

"Okay," Eiji agreed, bouncing over to Oishi and lying down next to him. "We should shoot this first, since we're here."

"Okay, look at each other lovingly," Fuji instructed, "and Oishi, pretend you want to eat Eiji."

Oishi turned red and, behind the camera, Echizen snorted.

Eiji shuffled closer, gazing so lovingly into Oishi's eyes that he wasn't sure whether he was acting or not.

"And, action," Fuji said, but his words seemed so far away, as if there was an ocean between the world and himself and Eiji.

They lay there, lost in each other's eyes. Eiji was so close, he could feel his breath on his lips. If he shifted a couple of centimeters, he'd be able to press their lips together.

Eiji's mind seemed to be going in the same direction. His eyes kept flicking down to Oishi's lips and then back up.

It was lucky they didn't have any lines, neither were in any state to remember lines.

"Eiji," Oishi breathed.

He wasn't sure who kissed who first -neither of them were- but Eiji's lips -warm and slightly chapped- were against his own. It was a nervous kiss at first, as they both got over their nerves, but then, as confidence grew, there was nothing stopping them.

Kissing really was just like doubles.

* * *

"Was kissing even in this bit of the script?" Echizen asked as Fuji turned his camera off. He was trying not to look at Oishi and Eiji, but his eyes kept being magnetically drawn to them.

"No," Fuji replied. "I'm going to stare at them till they realise what they're doing."

Echizen rolled his eyes. "I'll stop my dad finding them."


End file.
